Digivolving
2016-06-14 20.20.29.png|Agumon Digivolve to... 2016-06-14 20.21.03.png|Greymon! Digivolution is the process of changing your Digimon into a stronger, more advanced form. In order to battle bigger and stronger foes, Digivolution is a must. Thankfully, Digivolution can be performed quite easily. Many Digimon have simple and straightforward evolution lines. Others Digivolve using some more unique methods. In order to Digivolve, four requirements are needed: *'The Digimon must be at or above the appropriate level. ' *'You must meet the secondary requirement. This is usually using an item, standing on certain terrain, meeting certain stat requirements, or all of the above. ' *'Your Digimon must have 100 energy; the energy bar will turn blue when this happens.' *'A Digimon must be well fed but not overfed (see Failure Digivolution below). A starving Digimon cannot Digivolve.' As long as these requirements are met, your Digimon can Digivolve. A Digimon's evolution requirements can be checked using a Digivice and selecting the Digivolve option. Leveling Up As stated above, a Digimon need to be at a certain Level in order to Digivolve. To Level Up, you must battle other Digimon, or obtain Bytes that are dropped from defeated Digimon. Basic Evolution Items Almost every Digimon uses an Item to Digivolve to their next form, ex. Packets, Digivices, Cards, etc. Many Digimon have split evolution paths, meaning that they can evolve into two or more Digimon, so some Digimon can use multiple items to evolve into various Digimon. Some special Items can be used to evolve different types of Digimon into a specific species. DNA Digivolution DNA Digivolution (sometimes referred to as Jogress Evolution) is a type of Digivolution that fuses two Digimon together. To DNA Digivolve, three requirements are needed; *Two Digimon that are able to DNA Digivolve with each other in close proximity, *Both Digimon at the appropriate level *Full Energy on both Digimon. After that, just use the appropriate Digivice on one of them to DNA Digivolve them. Sometimes DNA Digivolution requires one or both Digimon to have a specific form (Rookie form, champion form, etc.) In previous versions of Digimobs, instead of using a Digivice, the two Digimon needed to be pushed together in order to DNA Digivolve. It is currently a known issue that the held items of both Digimon disappear when DNA Digivolving. Be sure to remove all weapons, armor, and other items before Digivolving. Form Requirments Some Digimon can only Digivolve if they have previously been a certain Digimon. When the Digimon is spawned in with'' /create, it will '''NOT' have a rookie form. To ensure that it does, first degenerate it to its required form, then Digivolve it back. Armor Digivolution Armor Digivolution is a type of Digivolution that Digivolves Digimon to the Armor Level. The requirements for Armor Digivolution are simple: *Obtain a Digimon that is capable of Armor Digivolution. *The Digimon must have full Energy and be well fed to Digivolve, like all other types of Digivolution. *Use a corresponding Digimental (some of which can be found in generated structures in the world, or crafted with Digimental Fragments) Stat and Environmental Digivolution In Digimobs 0.8.3., Stats were introduced. These stats are Hit Points, Strength, Defense, Brains, Weight, and Age. Each Digimon species is different so many of them have varying stats. Some Digimon Digivolve when their stats reach a certain Level. Stats can be manipulated using Bytes, Food, or Stat Chips. Age is a stat that usually cannot be manipulated, and only raises as time passes in the world, or using an Alarm Clock (Creative Only). Digimon can also Digivolve when exposed to different environments. Standing on different blocks or terrain, or even going swimming can cause an evolution in your Digimon. Sometimes a combination of raised Stats and Environmental change is needed to evolve into super rare Digimon! Failure Digivolution All Rookie Digimon are quite sensitive when it comes to eating. If you feed them too much, they may Digivolve into Failure Digimon. These Digimon tend to be weak and pretty unsightly to look at. But with the proper training, these Failure Digimon can be used to unlock certain otherwise locked evolution routes. Failure Digivolving is simple to achieve, just feed your Digimon till it's bottom bar goes purple, as well as full energy. Knowing these 2 things can help you avoid Failing, but can also help you to Fail if you're looking for a way to get a Different Digimon without taming one. Degeneration Degeneration, sometimes referred to as De-Digivolution, is the opposite of Digivolution. In this process, a Digimon reverts to a previous Level. Degenertating is accomplished by selecting the Degenerate Option on the Digivice Menu. You can De-Digivolve any Digimon, excluding Fresh Level Digimon, as Fresh is the lowest Level of Digivolution. Digimon that were obtained through DNA Digivolution split into the respective Digimon that were used to fuse when Degenerated. This method of De-Digivolution is useful to change Digivolution paths for a Digimon. ' Degenerating Failure Digimon will always result in either Chuumon or Gazimon.' In previous versions of Digimobs, Digimon could only be Degenerated using a Degenerator Item. Notes Other methods may be implemented in the future, but nothing is confirmed as of yet. If you find any bugs during Digivolution, please post them on our Discord Server's bug-report section. Remember to be respectful, as this mod is still a Work in Progress. For information on Digieggs, see Digieggs As of U1.0.2, Higher Digivolution forms now do double damage to lower Digivolution forms, ie a Greymon does 2x damage to an Agumon. Category:Digimobs Wiki Category:WIP/requires maintenance